


New Meetings

by teacup_of_doom



Series: Scenes from an Alternate Galaxy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Angst, F/M, Gen, Jango just wants Obi-Wan, Jedi Code, Obi-Wan's Crazy Plans, Padme Lives, Remembering Past Lives, Reunions, Skywalker Family for the Win, Slow Burn Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, So much angst, What Code?, What-If, Youngling Anakin, really slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_of_doom/pseuds/teacup_of_doom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of AU scenes in which Anakin and Obi-Wan remember their past lives, Obi-Wan is female, and Jango Fett would very much like to act on his burgeoning feelings for the Jedi Master. Anakin is overprotective, Padme is amused by all of this. Somehow, they muddle through. </p><p>Note: Not all of these are in any way linear, or connected. Watch for the notes showing the ones that are connected!</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Meetings

* * *

Murun Eja, one of the apprentice Healers Obi-Wan was friendly with from her days in the creche, nodded to the nearby disembarking shuttle. "Master Jun's team just got back from Search. Apparently they've brought back about fourteen little surprises for the Temple."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Master Yoda will be thrilled."

Murun’s Master, Vokara Che, seemed amused, but said nothing. "Thank you for coming to help, Padawan Kenobi." Che replied. "Goodness knows that fourteen is a handful, but a many of our trainee Healers are on rotation right now in the Outer Rim.”

"I don't mind." Obi-Wan shrugged, watching the passengers walk - or in the case of some of the injured, limp - off of the shuttle. "It’s much better than training katas, again. And I don't think Qui-Gon is going to want to leave the Temple for the next few weeks. I need something to do, other than homework." Qui-gon had a rather interesting reaction to a fruit on their last mission, and the results had left him bedridden until the hives, and the swelling, went away. For once, it was Qui-gon in the Healer's Wing. 

"And the Healers thank you greatly.” Murun teased. “Even if you refuse to let us do a work up."

"You'd have to sedate me to even try." Obi-Wan countered with a shudder. Honestly, the Healers had some sort of need to make sure she was healthy far too often. Every six months was, in her book, too often.

"I know," said Murun, not taking her eyes off of the younglings, now milling about in a group.

“We could have your Master haul you in, Padawan.” Che reminded Obi-Wan, though her tone implied that she was teasing.

“He also tries to get out of the check-ups, Master.” Obi-Wan reminded her. “Once he’s able to leave this time, he’ll try to insist that you’ve seen him enough for two years worth of visits at _least_.”

Murun stiffened in surprise. "Oh, we seem to have an excited little runner. Look out!"

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, startled, having no warning through the Force, and then she felt as if she'd been struck by lightning at the same moment as something - someone - wrapped its arms around the leather of her left boot and clung desperately to the straps.

A bond, strong and blown wide open, came into being in her mind. She heard, distantly it seemed, both Murun and Master Che yelp in shock. Dazed, Obi-Wan looked down.

Anakin, tinier than she'd ever seen him, looked up, fierce tears in his eyes. "Mine." The youngling declared, and then tightened his grip. "Mine."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Somehow he knew a Skywalker was to blame for this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745261) by [CharlotteDaBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDaBookworm/pseuds/CharlotteDaBookworm)




End file.
